planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Maurice
Maurice is an altered orangutan and a former circus ape who resided at the San Bruno Primate Shelter with Cornelia, Rocket and Buck. He watched over Caesar and discovered his intelligence, hence learning about his ability to communicate with Sign Language. Seeing Caesar's potential, Maurice befriended him becoming Caesar's best and most trusted friend. During the Ape Rebellion, Maurice served as the second of Caesar's lieutenants, the first being Rocket. Over the next ten years, Maurice remains loyal to Caesar and serves as the colony's seer and as a teacher to the new generation of apes. History Early Life At some point in his life Maurice was a circus orangutan where he would learn the ability to communicate using sign language. Not much is known about his life after that point and it is currently unknown what he thinks about humans and it is unknown what the cause of him being sent to the San Francisco Primate Facility as he is shown to possess a rather kind personality unlike the other apes there. Rise of the Planet of the Apes He, through sign language, asked Caesar if he was hurt bad by Rocket, then Caesar was surprised that Maurice knows sign language. Maurice tells Caesar that humans dislike smart apes so he keeps it a secret from the shelter staff. After Caesar overthrew Rocket as alpha, Maurice was puzzled as Caesar made Rocket give cookies (he stole from Dodge) to all the apes in the facility. Maurice asked Caesar why have Rocket give the cookies to all the apes, Caesar replied that apes are strong when together, Maurice after seeing apes fight pointed out the flaw that the apes are stupid to band together''.'' This prompted Caesar to steal Will's ALZ-113 drug and expose the other apes to it. After receiving the ALZ-113, Maurice was examined by caesar who saw that he had new green eyes which showed his new intelligence. Maurice nodded his head in thanks to caesar for giving him new intelligence. He escaped with Caesar and helped free their fellow apes at the San Francisco Zoo and at Gen-Sys Laboratories. He and Buck were cornered by the police, but he used a manhole lid as a weapon to throw at one of the police cars, which caused it to crash into a small shop. Then, on the Golden Gate Bridge, Maurice and the orangutans were ordered by Caesar to attack from the bottom of the bridge supports. After reaching the safety of Muir Woods Park, he and the other apes started to stand upright like Caesar, who showed them the top of the redwood trees, looking out over the San Francisco bay. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes: Firestorm Maurice serves as one of Caesar's commanders as the apes struggle for survival after the battle on the bridge. Caesar assigns him a group of apes to lead away from the humans while Rocket leads the second group while Caesar leads a third. When Cornelia begins talking about how different forest food is to jungle food, Maurice takes her side much to Caesar's annoyance. More To come... '' Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Maurice is first seen teaching the younger generation in the village after Caesar's hunting party returns. After the birth of Caesar's second son, Maurice sits with him and congratulates him. They then talk about the humans and how few they have seen in the past ten years. ''More to Come... Personality Rise of the Planet of the Apes Maurice is an ape that speaks very little. He is kind hearted and is the first to befriend Caesar after discovering that the chimp could speak using sign language. He is also intelligent, wise and extremely loyal when it comes to his friends. Maurice was once a circus ape which was likely the place he gained his friendliness but more evidently it was where he learned sign language pointing towards his natural intelligence even without the ALZ-113. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes His curiosity towards Malcolm and his family prompts him to befriend Alexander, Malcolm's son who teaches him more about the human world by showing him a photo of his late mother and his book of drawings. The orangutan sees through his own eyes what some of the humans are like and that some can be trusted which sees his opinion matched with Caesar's that there is some good in humans. More to come… Abilities *'Animal Strength:' Like all orangutans Maurice is extremely powerful and strong, during the Ape Rebellion, he is shown to be strong enough to lift a manhole lid, and throw it at one of the police cars, which caused it to crash into a small shop. *'Advanced Intelligence:' Even before he was exposed to the ALZ-113, he had some level of intelligence, after Caesar arrived at the San Bruno Primate Shelter, he was observing him and Maurice realize that Caesar is much more intelligent than a normal ape, after he was exposed to the ALZ-113, Maurice became much more intelligent than before, it is unknown how much his advanced intelligence and IQ has increased. *'Sign Language:' Like Caesar, Maurice knows the American Sign Language. Maurice uses it as a form of communication, little is known about how or by who he learned it from, other then that he came from the circus. In Dawn, maurice is shown teaching the young apes the basics of sign language in order for them to communicate proving that he is very skilled in teaching it to other apes as many apes either evolved or unevolved have learned the art from him. *'Speech: '''Having inhaled the ALZ-113, Maurice like the other evolved apes has gained the ability of speech. During Dawn, his only dialogue outside of sign language is one word, "Run" . Relationships Caesar Caesar is Maurice's best friend. Like Maurice, Caesar was locked up at the San Bruno Ape Shelter. Maurice watched from the sidelines as Caesar found himself in an unnecessary fight with the previous alpha, Rocket. After seeing what Caesar was capable of in terms of communication, Maurice decided to befriend the chimpanzee by asking how his wound felt, which surprised Caesar as he no idea that one of the apes in the facility could use sign language. This encounter led to a developing friendship as the two apes would be seen together more often. Maurice was the one who gave Caesar the idea to break into his foster parents' house and steal the ALZ-113 drug in order to make the other apes more intelligent. When seeing the apes the morning after, Caesar examined them and discovered that they had inherited the green eyes signifying their new intelligence. Maurice nodded at Caesar in gratitude for giving him this new intelligence and the two apes would later lead a rebellion taking place in San Francisco. Because of his close association with Caesar, Maurice became one of the commanders during the assault on the Golden Gate Bridge. Over the next ten years, Maurice is still loyal to Caesar and is one of his closest companions along with Rocket, Koba and Cornelia and serves as an honorary uncle to Caesar's sons. Also, Maurice served as a moral compass to both Caesar and Cornelia during the early days of their marriage. Rocket Rocket is Maurice's close friend. Though they have little to no interaction, Maurice and Rocket seemed to be civil. Through a conversation he has with Caesar, Maurice sees Rocket as brutish and somewhat stupid as he asks why Caesar gave Rocket a cookie in order to bribe him. Caesar explains that apes that act alone are weak while apes that act together are strong. As the years go by, Maurice and Rocket have become closer as Maurice is one of the teachers and mentors of Rocket's son, Ash. ''More to come... Cornelia Cornelia is one of Maurice's fellow inmates, friend and queen. Despite not having any known interaction while they were in captivity, Maurice values Cornelia's input as seen when they were struggling to survive just days after the fight on the bridge. Maurice takes Cornelia's advice about finding food into stride much to the annoyance of Caesar. Maurice sees just how compatible Caesar and Cornelia as they are too much like each other and served as a moral compass towards the couple in the early days of their marriage. More to come... Blue Eyes Blue Eyes is one of Maurice's students, honorary nephew and the teenage son of his best friend, Caesar. Though it is currently unknown as to how much interaction the two will have, it is known that River will be one of Maurice's students. He is shown to have concern for Blue Eyes' well being. After Blue Eyes finds Maurice imprisoned by Koba, Maurice tells him to take care of himself. Later on, it's Blue Eyes who breaks Maurice out. More to Come... Alexander Alexander is Maurice's human friend and mentor. When the humans reappear, at some point, Maurice encounters Alexander, the son of the human leader Malcolm. The two become friendly and at some point, Maurice finds Alexander in the human encampment. The two sit together as Alexander teaches Maurice to read by reading aloud to him. Alexander trusts Maurice enough to show him a photo of his late mother. When Alexander and his father were about to be attacked by Koba, Maurice stepped in to defend them. More to Come... Koba Koba is Maurice's former friend and now enemy. Their first known interaction was about a week after the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge, according to the prequel novel, Firestorm. Koba offers Maurice some food in which the orangutan is thankful. Koba notices that Maurice is slightly standoffish towards him but remembers everyone is like this around him. When Koba calls the gorillas "Caterpillars" because they aren't intelligent like them, Maurice scolds him for using the term and reminds him that the gorillas might not be as intelligent as them, they are still their fellow apes and require just as much respect as the other apes do. After returning from the human colony, Koba becomes fustrated with Maurice's lack of stomach to fight (blaming it on his fruitarian diet) and his persistence on having patience. When Koba prepared to attack the humans Alexander and Malcolm, Maurice stepped in to defend them from him, shaking his head as if to threaten him from harming his new friends. More to Come... Malcolm Malcolm is Maurice's new human friend. Being associated with Alexander, Maurice will meet his father, Malcolm at some point. Like with Alexander, Maurice will become protective of Malcolm as well. More to Come... Stone Stone is Maurice's good friend. More to Come... Notes * Maurice was named in tribute to Maurice Evans, who played chief orangutan Dr. Zaius in Planet of the Apes and Beneath the Planet of the Apes, although the movie used the American pronunciation of his name ("Maw-reece") rather than Evans' own British pronunciation ("Morris"). * In Battle for the Planet of the Apes, both the Lawgiver - the wise historian - and Virgil - the advisor - were portrayed as orangutans. Thus, the portrayal of Maurice as a just, wise ape leads to a line of possibly related future wise orangutans like the Lawgiver and Dr. Zaius. Trivia *Maurice is due to return in Dawn ''and is likely to act as Caesar's second or third in command. Though, he might not be involved in any battles though this has not been confirmed, he is not present in the first official still from the film. *Karin Konoval is reprising her role as Maurice in ''Dawn. *There are many postings on Karin Konoval's official public facebook page that tell about her experiences getting to know real life orangutans. *To celebrate 1 million likes on the official Apes Facebook page, Matt Reeves did a video to congratulate the page. In the background on the editing monitors behind Reeves was a series of completed stills of Caesar and Maurice in the editing program. *At CinemaCon, Maurice was seen in the footage that was shown. *In an interview at CinemaCon, Andy Serkis mentioned that Maurice would act as a school teacher to the younger apes and that Maurice may be able to speak English. From what Andy mentioned, Maurice helped Caesar teach many of the apes how to use Sign Language as a ways of communication. *Maurice had brief appearances in the footage at CinemaCon. He appeared to be sad in some of the shots. *Maurice makes a brief appearance at the beginning of Dawn's first TV spot. He is on Caesar's left when the apes are preparing for war at the beginning of the spot. He is NOT wearing warpaint. *Karin Konoval had to wear weights as part of her motion capture suit. *As seen in the recent trailers, Maurice's interaction with Alexander reveals that the teenager trusts Maurice enough to show him a photo of his late mother. *Maurice, Rocket, and other apes who are loyal to Caesar and refuses to kill unarmed humans were caged and held prisoner by Koba. *Maurice is the third known ape to speak. In Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, he told the humans in the Ape Village to leave when Koba took over with only one word, "Run". *Maurice received a scar on the top of his right cheek after Koba fired at him, Blue-Eyes, Rocket and Stoned. Image Gallery wetaMaurice.jpg|Karin Konoval as Maurice. mauricetwig.png|Maurice eating a twig. ThumbnailCAJKNV0O.jpg|Caesar, Rocket, Maurice and Buck. ThumbnailCAW7H62Y.jpg|Observing Caesar. Rise of the Planet of the Apes19.jpg|Gen-Sys Escape. Maurice (ROPOTA).png|The First Possible Lawgiver. Risesketch1.jpg|Caesar, Maurice and Buck art. Dawn_Of_The_Planet_Of_The_Apes_Maurice__scaled_600.jpg|The Making of the "Maurice" action figure (uncompleted) Sneak Peek. Completed Maurice figure.jpg|"Maurice" action figure (completed). NECAapes-3.jpg|Dawn of the Planet of the Apes figures: Maurice in back on right. NOT MAURICE.png|Fourth Ape in new sets of posters not Maurice (Note: Look more closely at Ape's face). Ape not kill Ape.png|Maurice teaches younglings. Maurice teaches the younglings.png|Maurice teaches the younglings. Maurice chained.png|Maurice chained. Dawn-of-the-Planet-of-the-Apes-1.jpg|Maurice with Rocket, Caesar, Blue Eyes and the baby. Maurice.jpg Caesar & Maurice.png|Maurice, Blue Eyes and Rocket. Maurice protects Malcolm & Alexander.png|Maurice protects Alexander and Malcolm from Koba. Alexander and Maurice muck around.jpg|Maurice learns from Alexander. Maurice is freed from cage.jpg|Blue-Eyes frees Maurice and Rocket from their cage. Category:Living Characters Category:Orangutans Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Apes Category:CE Category:Evolved Apes Category:CE Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Army Category:Caesar's Ape Colony Category:Caesar's Council of Apes Category:Caesar's Ape Army (CE) Category:Caesar's Council of Apes (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Human-Ape War Category:Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Comic Characters